I'm Sorry
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Ron calls Hermione a mudblood and she roams the corridors seeking comfort from... who knows. She petrifies that someone so they dont get in trouble by Snape. Two Shot. Hope you like it, It's my first try at Harry Potter Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, after a review I decided to try to fix this up. I hope that this is better liked than the previous version. I'm sorry if they seem OOC. I tried my best… and it's my first Harry Potter fanfic. **_

_**%((*&^&^$$%!#!$#%$%&*^)_*__*_(*)&^*)^%%^$%#$!#!$#^$%*%&***_

Hermione roamed the halls with tears streaming down her face. It was the middle of the night and no one would notice her absence. It's not like they really cared. She heard a soft meow ahead of her, and ran into the classroom on her left. Thankfully it looked empty. She turned around and locked the door with her wand. 'Muffliato', she muttered, casting a silencing charm on the room. She turned around and examined the room more thoroughly. She sighed when she saw the desks piled on top of each other. She walked to the middle of the room when her sobs over took her. She was gasping out loud, "I can't take it anymore. First Malfoy and now Ron." She was wrapped into her own pain again as sobs shook her body afresh. She gasped between breaths, "I can't believe Ron would call me a mudblood." And once again her body was racked with sobs, and she fell to the floor.

*Flashback*

_The Golden Trio was sitting around the fire, in their favorite chairs, as usual. "Hermione, Please?"_

"_No Ronald, for the last time I'm not going to do your homework!" She said for the fifth time in the past ten minutes._

"_Please Hermione, I won't ask you again the rest of the year!"_

"_That's what you said when I helped you with our Potions essay last week, incase you don't remember. And two weeks and five days ago with that History of Magic essay about the leaders of major goblin rebellions. And-"_

_Ron stood up, slamming his book shut on his parchment. "Yeah I get it Hermione, you don't want to 'do our work'. You just want to make up these heinous study schedules, even though exams are months away. And I just wanted help on one little fact."_

_Hermione stood up, so they were standing face to face, well technically nose to shoulder, but anyways. "Ron I'm sorry, but if I do your work for you then your not going to learn anything. And if you weren't sleeping through History of Magic, then I wouldn't have to help you with everything."_

_Harry just sat in his chair trying to ignore the two of them, they always did this._

"_Hermione, seriously, is it that hard to just check over it to see if I got it right?" Ron hissed through clenched teeth._

_Hermione's fists clenched. "Check it over? You mean when you write down some rubbish answer until I give in and do it for you?"_

"_Bloody Hell, you don't get it do you, you little… you little mudblood?" Harry gasped as Ron said this._

_Tears slipped out of Hermione's eyes. "I Hate You Ronald!" She said before she ran out of the common room door, with her hands covering her face._

_Harry stood up and looked at Ron, "What did you do that for?" Then Harry walked up into their dormitory and shut his curtains casting a charm to keep them closed._

*Flashback End*

*Sniffle**Sniffle* Hermione wiped her nose. She stood up from her place on the floor, and walked over to the window. She shivered as a cool breeze blew in, as she looked out over the landscape. Then she said out loud, without realizing it, "I actually thought that I liked Ron. But why would he do something like this?" She was so caught up in her musings that she didn't realize someone came into the room. "I mean, seriously, after all that I've done for him, and Harry, Ron said that. Hmm…"

"Aww, what did the weasel do to the little mudblood?" Drawled Draco Malfoy, making Hermione jump.

She turned around to face him. "The weasel- I mean Ron called me a mudblood, not that it's any concern of yours, you bloody ferret."

Draco growled, and took two steps towards her, "Do not, and I mean do Not call me a ferret. You don't know how disgusting it was to be shoved down Crabbe's pants. I mean it was bad enough being turned into a ferret at all, but the pants *shudder*."

Hermione chuckled. "You know, I think that is the most civil thing you have ever said to me!"

He seemed shocked when he realized she was right.

"So Malfoy, why are you out on a midnight excursion?"

He glared, "It's none of your business damned mudblood."

She stood closer to him and moved to slap him, but he blocked her hand. "Hey let go of my wrist Malfoy. I mean it, NOW!" She stamped her foot.

"I'm not that daft Granger," he said as he glared at her. "I remember third year."

She giggled a little at that memory. "You foul-loathsome-evil-little-cockroach," she giggled when he glared at her. "Come on get over it, that was years ago."

His eyes loosened up a little, "Yeah but it burns through my mind all the time, how I was punched in the face, by the little mudblood princess of Gryffindor."

"Don't call me a mudblood!" She said quietly, as tears sprang to her eyes again.

He was shocked to say the least, when he saw the tears, she hasn't done that… in years. He let go of her wrist and stepped back, like he was burnt. "I'm… I'm… I'm sorry… Granger."

She let a gasp of surprise slip from her lips. "Did you just apologize?"

He shook his head, like he was trying to shake bad thoughts from it and said to her, "I think I did."

The doorknob started jiggling, like someone was trying to open it. Hermione used the 'petrificus totallus' charm on Draco, causing him to fall to the ground with his arms clamped to his sides. She expelled the light from the room and looked at Draco, before the door burst open.

"Aww, Miss Granger, late night excursion?" Came the drawling voice of Severus Snape from the doorway.

"Sorry Professor… I… um thought I heart a disturbance."

He glared at her with suspicion bright in his eyes. "At three o'clock in the morning?"

'Shit,' she thought to herself. "I'm a prefect sir."

His eyes searched her robes for the prefect badge, and didn't see one. "Likely story Miss Granger, now please meet me at my office two hours after dinner tomorrow night to serve your detention."

"Yes Professor Snape." She looked back at Draco one last time before walking out of the door, allowing Snape to shut it behind her. 'Goodbye… Draco' She thought as she walked to her common room.

_**!!!$%#^&%&#$%!%&$^*(&)()+)_&)_&_&*((^&#%$^!!#$!#&$*$$&#^**_

_**Okay, that is the edited version of it, I re-did it because I got some reviews saying that it could be better! I'm glad that I took the time to fix it, and I'm sorry if it isn't what you thought it would be.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I don't own anything Harry Potter, that belongs to the fantabulous J.. I know that I said that this was going to be a one-shot, but I've decided on a two shot. Enjoy **

**%$^%)^(&^%%$$^$^_&)*&%$$#&%$%$*$^*^)^)*&%^*%#%$$%%$#%#$%%$**

"Ginny, I feel bad telling you this but me and your brother got into an argument last night." Hermione said quietly to her red headed friend that was walking beside her.

"It's fine Hermione, he'll apologize soon enough."

Hermione looked down at her lap, "I don't want him to apologize. He called me a mudblood Gin. A mudblood. Then when I'm walking the corridors at three in the morning, I run in, to Draco Sodding Malfoy." Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, what did he do Hermione?"

"He didn't do anything. Except apologize." Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face.

Neither of them saw the person behind them. Ginny looked astonished, "Really? Malfoy apologized?"

Draco leaned forward between them and said, "Yes apologized, Draco Sodding Malfoy has been known to do that on occasion."

Hermione and Ginny screamed. "How much have you heard?" Hermione asked.

"About where you called me Draco Sodding Malfoy, oh and by the way my middle name isn't Sodding, it's Alexander."

'Draco Alexander Malfoy, it's got a nice ring to it,' Hermione thought. Ginny grinned devilishly , "You do know that you're feeding information to the lions right?"

"I'm feeding information to.. Hermione. You just happen to be here as well."

Hermione froze, before catching up with them. "You've never called me Hermione before."

Ginny looked at her wrist, pretending that there was a watch there, "Oh, look at the time, I have to get to breakfast." She said before she ran ahead.

Draco moved a little bit closer to Hermione. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I've treated you. I know that it wasn't right. Seeing you that upset over someone else calling you that really snapped me back in focus."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, before I answer that I want to know why you froze me last night."

"Because you had made me feel better, and I didn't want you to get into trouble."

Draco laughed, "You do realize that it was Professor Snape, and I would never get in trouble from him right?"

"I thought it was going to be Filch. I saw his cat, and that's why I ducked in there in the first place. Now answer, What did you mean I snapped you back into focus?"

Draco looked down, "I used to be nice. I remember when I was six years old I drew my father a picture. It was a dragon, and I took it to him. He told me that I was detestable and a disappointment as a son." Draco looked up.

Hermione looked at him and asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

"When my father did that to me, I swore that I would never become as cruel as him. Last night, you made me realize that I had broken my oath, and I wanted to apologize."

"I'm sorry that he did that to you, I'm sure that it was a wonderful drawing." Hermione said quietly.

"Would you like to see it?" Draco asked. When Hermione nodded he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

"You carry it around with you?"

Draco nodded, "I used to, but these last couple of years I've left it in my trunk. I got it back out last night."

Hermione slowly unfolded the paper, as it looked like it was barely hanging on in certain places. "Oh my gosh, it's wonderful." She said as she looked at the dragon, that was obviously drawn by a young child, but still magnificent. "Is that you and your parents?" She asked him, pointing to the bottom corner.

"Yes."

Draco looked like he was off in space. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

He shook his head, "I thought that it would be weird talking to you," he said as they walked down the Grand Staircase. "But it's actually the easiest conversation that I've had in a long time."

Hermione looked at him, "Me too." When they got to the Great Hall, before they were about to go opposite directions, Draco held out his hand.

"Truce?" Hermione grinned and reached out her hand, to shake his. "Truce."

Neither of them saw the hundreds of eyes on them, including the glittering eyes of Albus Dumbledore. They didn't see the other person look at them, while they were looking away. They didn't see the hostile looks they were getting from their fellow house mates. But in each of their heads, the words, "I'm sorry." Kept sounding.

**Do not own this song**

_Sorry - Buckcherry_

_Oh I have a lot to say_

_I was thinking on my time away_

_I miss you and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm Sorry you're bad_

_I'm Sorry you're blue_

_I'm Sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_Baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm Sorry_

_This time, I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die_

_I'm Sorry i'm bad_

_I'm Sorry I'm blue_

_I'm Sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I cant take it back_

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_Baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm Sorry_

_Every single day_

_I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried _

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah, Sorry!_

_I'm Sorry I'm bad_

_I'm Sorry I'm blue_

_I'm Sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_Baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm Sorry_

_I'm Sorry baby_

_I'm Sorry baby_

_Yeah, I'm Sorry_


End file.
